


Lo que pasa en Mitras, se queda en Mitras.

by Lice (Devian)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4445225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devian/pseuds/Lice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuatro capítulos, cuatro sesiones de porno sin demasiada trama de fondo (Meh, el primer capítulo es más como teaser a ver cómo va la serie esta).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo que pasa en Mitras, se queda en Mitras.

Básicamente era un día normal, un día tranquilo, y el paseo a caballo no se hacía muy pesado.

Pero el sólo pensamiento de tener que pasar una noche en Mitras, la capital de Sina, se hacía pesado. Posiblemente tendrían que quedarse en los cuarteles de la Brigada Militar, con los "mejores" soldados que habían entrado en el Top 10 con los aprendices. El asco que Levi les tenía a todos era casi comparable al asco que yo también le tenía. Erwin era el adulto entre nosotros, corrigiéndonos y mandándonos callar.

Sin embargo, aunque el ambiente era normalmente bueno entre los tres, algo había pasado la noche anterior que había roto ese lazo profesional que siempre había intentando guardar con ambos, nunca siendo amigos, pero aliados...

Veréis: 

Yo soy la Jefa Principal del Equipo, dos rangos por debajo de Erwin, que es el Comandante, y Levi, que es un Jefe de un escuadrón.

Mi trabajo es estar en primera fila, siempre, y dirigir. No importa si matan a mi hermano, justo a mi lado; no importa si de repente un titán se come a mi compañero. Nada de eso importa en primera fila, nuestra misión es dirigir la orientación del escuadrón. Es un trabajo difícil, duro, y traumante. Más que estar en el medio del escuadrón, como Levi normalmente y Erwin siempre. No se pueden tener sentimientos fuertes por nadie en primera fila, puesto que alguien siempre muere... Con este pensamiento en mente me ascendieron porque era una de las pocas que rechazaba cualquier acto de afecto o intento de acercamiento.

Por una temporada creía que podía llegar a ser lesbiana, o asexual ya que todos los de mi generación estaban muertos, y los que habían entrado me parecían demasiado jóvenes y niños. Recuerdo que alguna vez tonteé con Mike Zakarius, pero nunca nada serio. Nunca me sentí atraída sexualmente o mentalmente a nadie, hasta que el tormento de Levi entró en mi vida.

Empezó como odio, sí, lo recuerdo demasiado bien. Sus estúpidas costumbres de tenerlo todo tan perfecto, y limpio. Era odioso en todos sus sentidos, porque, de verdad, ¿de qué iba a servir hacer tanta cosa si al final se iba a volver a limpiar. Encontraba  _bien_ un poco de limpieza, pero lo de Levi era enfermizo. Tuvimos un montón de discusiones sólo por esto.

Hasta que una vez, limpiando su suelo delante de él me giré bruscamente y vi que apartaba su mirada rápidamente de mí. Desde ese momento me volví mucho más consciente de sus miradas, y le pillaba de vez en cuando observando mi cuerpo.

Con el tiempo me sentí deseada por él, aunque sabía que Levi también tenía otros gustos por otras chicas. Porque él no tonteaba, pero flirteaba directamente con quién le gustaba.

Excepto contigo, parecía que se contentaba con mirarte y alabar tu cuerpo en secreto.

Hasta la noche anterior antes de partir hacia Mitras.

En un pasillo del castillo en el que estamos todos pasando la noche, antes de partir a la capital, Levi me paró. Intento abrir la boca varias veces, para después cerrarla, y abrirla una vez más.

Finalmente me empujó contra la pared y nos colamos en el interior del despacho de Erwin, que era el que más cerca teníamos.

\- Pero, Levi... Esto es su lugar de trabajo...

\- Cállate de una vez, joder, llevo un mes y dos semanas queriendo hacer esto, cállate de una vez.

Me empezó a besar el cuello con ansia, y pasión, devorándolo. En ciertos momentos noté como gemía al techo cuando chupaba y absorbía piel, calentándome y haciendo que temblase bajo esos brazos; era la primera vez que alguien me trataba con esa brutalidad y fiereza. Me encantaba.

Fue trazando un camino de besos, que iba desde mi clavícula hasta mi labio inferior, todo cubierto de besos.

Tironeó con sus labios de mi labio para después intentar besarlo, pero mi propio orgullo hizo que retrocediese y que mis brazos cediesen detrás de mí, tirándome en la mesa de Erwin completamente a su merced.

\- ¿Primer beso? - La voz de Levi era sexy, grave y ronca, contra mi oído, 

Sentirlo tan cerca hizo que me encogiese sobre mí misma y que le cerrase el espacio de mi cuello y oreja, sacándole una risa. 

\- No tenía ni idea, lo siento - Aunque la sonrisa de Levi me decía justo lo contrario, pues era traviesa e iba otra vez a mis labios, dispuesta a robarme ese primer beso con amor.

Le rechacé una vez más, riendo, pero él ya menos feliz.

\- ¿No quieres que ése primer beso te lo robe yo? 

\- Bueno, si lo pides así...

Sonriendo contra mí, boca lo hizo, juntó sus labios con los míos y se colocó entre mis piernas. Lo sentí cálido, con amor... Pero pronto metió la lengua en mi boca.

\- ¿Nunca has besado de verdad a nadie? ¿A tu edad?

Era mayor, sí, había superado los 25... Seguía viva y nunca había besado a nadie.

\- No, ¿vale? - Mi voz fue más borde, y Levi se rió.

\- Lo encuentro fantástico. Siempre me han encantado las _cherrys*_.

 Y un rato entero besándonos, hasta que me había puesto sobre mis rodillas para chupársela, algo que sabía que a Levi le pondría muchísimo.

Levi era un hombre de estatura baja; las mamadas a los chicos bajitos les encantan porque les dan una sensación de poder y dominio sobre las mujeres. Sabía que a Levi le iba a encantar, desde luego, y lo estaba disfrutando cuando mis labios estaban jugando y calentándole su paquete por encima de su ropa. La tela del calzoncillo estaba mojada, y el pene de Levi se marcaba de lo erecto que estaba a través de este. Jadeaba levantando la cabeza contra el techo e involuntariamente moviendo sus caderas contra mi boca. Sentí una leve sensación de arcada cuando la metió al fondo de mi garganta, haciendo que casi echase toda la cabeza hacia atrás.

\- Lo siento, se siente demasiado bien - Me había consolado Levi tras haberlo hecho. No mucho después sus dedos habían acariciado mi mejilla como disculpándose - Y cuidado con los dientes; a mí me va un poco de dolor, pero no se hace agradable siempre.

Tras esto habíamos retomado el "trabajillo". Mi boca se movía frenética, la lengua arriba y abajo buscando complacer a Levi, y su cara de éxtasis encendía una sensación en mi pecho que nunca antes había sentido -- algo que no creería que llegaría a sentir. Y mucho menos con el friki de la limpieza que tenía algo un pene delicioso. No ancho, no grande, pero entraba perfectamente en mi boca y que me encantaba chupar, por muy de prostituta que sonase. Me sentía un poco la puta de Levi en ese momento.

Hasta que el Comandante Erwin Smith había entrado de golpe con una pila de papeles gigante entre sus manos.

No, yo no me había dado cuenta, pero la tensión del cuerpo de Levi me lo había declarado enseguida.

\- ¡JOD-!

Rápidamente me había echado hacia atrás y caído al suelo de culo. Eso sí, no me había dado cuenta de que mi camiseta blanca estaba  _tan_ desabrochada, prácticamente enseñando todo el sujetador, hasta que la mirada de Erwin Smith había recaído en mis pechos.

Siempre habíamos mantenido una relación profesional, de adultos que se respetaban; me había valorado siempre por ser madura, mayor y dejar de lado todo sentimiento. Siempre le había respetado y considerado casi un padre... Aunque creo que todo ese respeto se había perdido en un momento.

Levi se había levantando de golpe, arreglando su ropa y poniéndose los tirantes del equipo tridimensional en su lugar. Como yo, igual, abrochando todo y arreglando el cuello de mi camiseta blanca.

\- ¿A alguien le importaría explicarme qué estábais haciendo en mi despacho?

Y por eso ahora, a primera hora los tres cabalgando en dirección a Mitas estábais en silencio. Nadie se atrevía a decir nada tras los eventos del último día, y mucho menos a echarse miradas.

Levi no me había mirado en toda la mañana, y la reacción de Erwin había sido sonrojarse de una forma bastante adorable, siendo sinceros.

Así que agarrada a las riendas del caballo, no sabía muy bien qué hacer o de qué hablar aparte de adelantar un poco para no quedarme entre estos dos, pues la incomodidad era palpable.

Sin embargo... 

Al adelantar, había girado el cuello un poco para mirar hacia atrás... Viendo a Levi mirando mi espalda desde su lugar, y bajando la mirada hasta mi culo. Me hizo sonrojar y obviamente lo notó, algo que Erwin no pasó por alto, por lo que tosió de forma bastante evidente.

Creo que podría acercarme a uno de los dos, y aclarar lo de la noche anterior para por la noche en Mitras estar en... Mejores condiciones.

Quizá hasta con los tres.

Una idea salvaje cruza mi mente: ¿Hablar con Erwin, Levi, o intentar llevarnos bien entre los tres? Todo puede pasar en Mitras.

**Author's Note:**

> Mentira, no me imagino que pase esto siempre lól, quería dejar que mi mente se dejase llevar.
> 
> Cherry*.  
> Cuando Levi le dice a personaje OC, llamado Lice btw, quiere decir como "virgen". Lo he oído siempre con chicos, cuando dicen que es un chico cherry, es que es un chico al que la "cherry"/virginidad no ha explotado (lol)-se ha robado/se ha perdido x'D.


End file.
